


Only Shooting Stars Break The Mold

by Oriki-Miitad (Sneaking_UnicornWitch)



Series: Oriki's Codywan Week 2020 submissions [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Codywan Week, Crack, Developing Relationship, Don’t Ask Me Where This Fits In The Chronology Please, Feels, Fix-It, Flirting, Humour, Inappropriate Flirting, M/M, Not Beta Read, OOC Maul, Sith, Why Won’t His General Stop Flirting, cody pov, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneaking_UnicornWitch/pseuds/Oriki-Miitad
Summary: This is feels with a sprinkling of crack. This is as Sith as you get from me!The first time he had heard the General flirt, Cody had been shocked. Thejetiiwere so unlike their portrayal in his training on Kamino... Then, the first time a Sith had flirted back, Cody had thought that he really shouldn’t be surprised. If thejetiiweren’t what he was expecting, why would adar’jetiibe any different?
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Oriki's Codywan Week 2020 submissions [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854682
Comments: 10
Kudos: 266
Collections: Codywan Week, Codywanweek 2020





	Only Shooting Stars Break The Mold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Codywan Week 2020 day 7. Prompt:Sith.  
> I'm on tumblr [here](https://oriki-miitad.tumblr.com/), come say hi!
> 
> Title from Smash Mouth's All Star because I felt silly.

To everyone else it’s probably just an ordinary Taungsday, but Cody’s sure his life’s just got a whole lot weirder. And, working with a General who wielded a laser sword and was effectively magic, it was already quite weird. 

The  _ Negotiator _ had been intercepted by one of the Separatist cruisers, who had managed to get a Rogue-Class starfighter past their defences and docked with the destroyer. No other fighters had engaged their fighters, and the encounter was generally strange all round. 

Once they’d known it was Maul on-board, General Kenobi had burst out of the bridge barely checking behind him to see if Cody was keeping up. 

Strictly speaking, they shouldn’t have both been encountering the Sith, it was definitely against GAR regulation, but Cody knew he wasn’t about to leave Kenobi to deal with Maul on his own again. 

He’s shouting into his vambrace for a squad to assist as they charge down the corridor. 

“You know, my dear, if you wanted to see me again, all you had to do was ask,” Kenobi calls as they see the Sith battling troopers at an intersection of hallways.

“So, Kenobi, finally deigned to come and fight me yourself,” Maul drawls as they approach. “And you brought a friend, how… sweet.”

The General makes a witty remark, sparring with words in the distance before their sabers would clash. Cody shoulders his rifle, taking pot-shots at the droids that have arrived in the space behind Maul. 

The first time he had heard the General flirt, Cody had been shocked. The _jetii_ were so unlike their portrayal in his training on Kamino. The _cuy’val_ _dar_ , particularly the Mando’ade, had certainly been biased. No one had mentioned they could be caring, hotheaded (Skywalker earned that one), or flirty. Then, the first time a Sith had flirted back, Cody had thought that he really shouldn’t be surprised. If the _jetii_ weren’t what he was expecting, why would a _dar’jetii_ be any different? 

“So, my dear Commander, shall we?” His heart gives its customary leap at the General’s words, and he pushes down the feeling of elation. Not  _ now _ . 

“General, I thought you’d never ask,” he quips through his vocoder. Obi-Wan flicks his steely gaze from Cody down the corridor to Maul and ignites his lightsaber. 

A beat, two. Time that should have been filled with blasts, or the clash and thrum of lightsabers, but was instead achingly silent, teetering on the edge of a precipice. 

“Are… are you  _ flirting _ with him? I thought you flirted with  **me** !” Maul yells. 

“My dear, I flirt with a lot of people. It disarms them, makes it easier to get past their defences.”

Cody begins to tune out the argument - sorry, aggressive discussion - continuing to take out the droids that had formed up behind Maul. The General hasn’t seemed to notice. Cody’s also keeping one ear on the chatter in his comms from other troopers when something brings him back to the disagreement between the  _ jetii _ and the  _ dar’jetii _ . 

“But with him you mean it!”

Maul spins around, swiping away at his own droids as he runs to the ship, bawling. 

Cody reports on the Sith’s movements to the bridge team, who inform him that the cruiser seemed to be moving away. The rest of the boarding party are dealt with in short order, the squad Cody had requested as back-up easily taking them down. There’s a cheer as the blaring alert is cancelled. 

Obi-Wan knocks their vambraces together. “Good work, Cody.”

“Thank you, General.” If Kenobi’s not going to mention how weird that whole encounter was, Cody certainly isn’t. He’s not sure his brain is able to do anything except replay snippets of ‘but with him you mean it’ and ‘Cody’ said in a soft warm tone.  _ Osik _ , Kenobi probably can hear him. 

“I’ll, uh. I’ll see what the damage is in Medical, Sir.” He tries to scrub his head, forgetting about his helmet.  _ Good one, Kote _ , he mocks himself. 

“Yes, I will be... I’ll just... I’ll see you around, Commander.” Obi-Wan has his hands fisted in his robes and is looking anywhere but at Cody. The  _ jetii _ peels off at a turning and heads away. Cody lets himself sag against the wall. His heart is pounding, not just because of the adrenaline his body had created for a fight that hadn’t really happened. His report is going to be  _ weird _ . Especially because he is going to have to find a reason for the Sith running off, one that isn’t Maul acting like a lovelorn teenager just because Kenobi had flirted with Cody. There is no way he liked Ponds enough to give him that kind of information, the man was bad enough already. 

He’s checked on Needle and everyone down in Medical. Thankfully there are no fatalities and the worst injury is a gunner with mild plasma burns. He wanders up to his office, where he is expecting to be able to grab a mug of caf or three and dive into paperwork to forget… everything. 

Instead, his General is standing awkwardly in front of the door. They share a small nod in greeting before Cody presses his code to the keypad and ushers his General into the room. 

_ Oh god, he’s heard what I thought and is here to reprimand me on my decorum.  _

_ I’ve been unprofessional.  _

_ I’ll be demoted.  _

_ I’ll be  _ **_decommissioned_ ** _.  _

There’s a hand on his shoulder, drawing him back from his spiralling internal crisis. “I’m sorry, if I made you feel uncomfortable today Cody,” Obi-Wan says, with a look that manages to be both contrite and concerned. “My feelings for you should never interfere in our duties.”

Cody likes to think of himself who doesn’t get flustered easily. He likes to think of himself as even-keeled, prepared for almost as many eventualities as Rex. He is, he considers, a genetically enhanced version of one of Mandalore’s finest, trained within an inch of his life to adapt and overcome any situation life or the war could throw at him. 

He is not prepared for this. 

Cody thinks he should reply, though he’s really not sure what. Now all his brain is supplying is heat and touch and close and  _ Cody Cody Cody _ . 

Obi-Wan steps back, hands clenched tight in his robes again. 

“I’m not,” he starts, words catching in his mouth. “I don’t,” he tries again. His  _ jetii _ looks even more downcast.

“I don’t want to ask for more than you can give,” Cody finally manages to say.

Then Obi-Wan is stepping into his space, and there are hands holding his; he squeezes them tight in two pulses. 

Obi-Wan whispers into the short distance between them, “ _ Ni ven’dinu gar an, mesh’la _ .”

*****

Finally, a week after all of Cody’s expectations had been flipped boots-up, Obi-Wan had received an encoded message from Count Dooku.

Apparently they were… family? Grandmaster and Grandpadawan? Cody didn’t fully understand how nat-born families normally operated, and Jedi were an extra level of complication on top of  _ that _ . To say nothing of the fact that Dooku was a Sith Lord. It seemed  _ messy _ .

The message had apparently admonished Obi-Wan for ‘leading on the acolytes’ and ‘hurting their feelings’. It had also contained a deeper encoded message detailing schematics for a chip, and details on the Sith lurking in the Senate. While the Jedi High Council wasn’t able to currently confirm nor deny either of those rumours, all of the clone troopers had undergone mandatory surgery, and Palpatine had gone missing. 

They were currently lounging on Cody’s bunk. He drags his non-regulation blanket over the two of them, knowing that Obi-Wan ran cold. 

_“Ni cyar gar darasuum, ner kar,”_ Cody says as he kisses his partner’s cheek.

Obi-Wan sits up, entwining their fingers, pulling their foreheads together, “ _ Jii bal darasuum, mesh’la _ .”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Cuy’val dar_ , the 100 people Jango summons to train the clones. (lit. those who no longer exist)  
>  _Dar’jetii_ , Sith (lit. no longer Jedi, but also the term for Sith like Maul)  
>  _“Ni ven’dinu gar an, mesh’la.”_ , I will give you everything, beautiful  
>  _“Ni cyar gar darasuum, ner kar.”_ , I love you forever, my star (I’ve used _cyarir_ as the verb ‘to love’ (assumed from cyare) rather than kar’taylir because they’re just at the beginning of their relationship)  
>  _“Jii bal darasuum, mesh’la.”_ , Now and forever, beautiful


End file.
